


Tis the Price

by Varmint



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Bofur, Cute, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: "Okay, you can leave but you cannot take this one." "Elrond-" "That is the price of my hospitality." One-shot! Bofur/Elrond rare-pair!





	Tis the Price

So this is a short little story inspired by this one picture. I used it as cover over at fanfiction. I can't rightly remember where it is that I found it, so I can't properly give credit yet. Eventually, I will! And then you'll know where the drawing came from.

Anyway, please enjoy!

~..~..~

"Okay, you can leave but you cannot take this one."

"Elrond-"

"That is the price of my hospitality."

Bofur truly shouldn't have been smiling like a fool. This was a rather worrying situation, when one thought logically about it. Being held (just about) hostage by the king of an elven kingdom truly wasn't a position any dwarf should ever be happy about being in.

But he was _comfortable!_ How could he try and reason in a sane manner when he had these strong and long arms wrapped around him? It all just felt so _right!_

"Bofur, wipe that smirk off your mug, lad."

Balin looked none too pleased with Bofur's smile. But the younger dwarf couldn't 'wipe the smirk off'. Not at all. Not even if he wanted to… well, he didn't want to either. But, well… Why would he want to stop smiling when there was no real reason _to stop?_

"I have told you that you are allowed to pass through my home. The only price is to leave the dwarf with me."

Beside the clearly worried looking adults of the company, Bofur could see both Fili and Kili taking clear amusement in his recent situation. Which would make sense, both of the boys were much more open minded than the rest. And a thousand times more mischievous than the fully grown dwarfs as well.

"I am sure you can understand why it is that we cannot leave Bofur with you, Elrond." Thorin's voice was just a hair's breadth away from growling like an enraged beast, "He is a member of my company. I cannot just abandon him because you wish to keep him."

"He is not some pet to keep!" Bombur huffed, "He is my brother!"

"Aye, 'tis true." Bofur nodded sagely as he looked up at the dark haired elf hugging him tightly, "My brother, that is. And the one with the ax head in his noggin' is me cousin."

Elrond's dark eyes looked down at him, intelligent thought clear to swim within them. His face, though, remained passive and somewhat cold.

"I see." The elf muttered softly, then raised his hand to pat Bofur on top of his hat. "Then I shall ask to keep you three together. It would not do to make you saddened by missing your family."

Thorin's face went from bordering on anger to fully shocked. Then it reddened just slightly, a coloring one would miss if they didn't watch the heir carefully. "You cannot keep one of my-"

"You have made that point clear, King Under no Mountain." Elrond interrupted with a wave of his right hand, all the while his left arm continued to hug Bofur to him. "I am asking to keep three, now. Which, if you are proficient at counting, you will see is not just _one_ member."

Bofur could swear he heard the dwarf's teeth grinding together in his irritation.

"You cannot keep one of the members of my company." He continued through a tensed jaw, as if trying to make his point that much clearer now that Elrond had interrupted him, " _Much less three_. I am in need of all of them."

Once more Bofur looked up at Elrond to gauge his reaction. And, once more, the elf kept a straight, mostly unreadable face. But, if one were to look closely, they would be able to see the minute curve the corner of his lips had adopted.

Before today, Bofur never would have thought elves even had a sense of humor. He was sure about this now, though. Elrond had a _wicked_ sense of humor, after all.

"Alright. I can understand. Three members less is too much." With this he glanced down at Bofur, "Bofur, which one is your favorite? Your brother or cousin? Which one shall you wish to keep?"

The question surprised Bofur marginally. But, from the way Elrond wickedly winked at him, he knew that it was not a serious one.

He decided to go along with the mischief, though.

"Oh… I'm not sure… The company needs them both… How about either Fíli or Kíli? The lads are fun to have around. And they both know how to harmonize with me!"

Fíli frowned softly at being mentioned. But Kíli merely beamed, apparently choosing to hear the praise on his skills with his instrument rather than the bit about him being kept by the elf as payment for crossing through Rivendell.

"You are not going to keep either of my nephews!"

"But, Uncle! Bofur is fun! I would like to stay with him!"

"Kíli!"

Bofur snickered at Durin's descendants; it seemed Kíli truly thought they were all being serious. And Thorin too. Oh, those two; as thick as stones.

"Then it has been decided. Both Bofur and Kíli will be staying in Rivendell." Elrond nodded to himself as he squeezed the hatted dwarf, "The rest of the Company may leave now."

Kíli squeaked in excitement. Fíli squawked in surprise. And Thorin growled in anger.

Bofure merely smiled at them all.

"Tis the price to pay, lads. Hospitality isn't a cheap thing."

"Are you truly comfortable with being used as nothing more than some sort of token, brother?" Bombur questioned, flabbergasted with what he was witnessing.

Bofur thought about the question for a moment. He pondered on whether he should be honest- as in, tell him and the rest of the Company that this was merely a rather interesting joke pulled by Elrond- or if he should continue playing around- which was the funniest decision to take.

Elrond's arms tightened just marginally around him and Bofur looked up to see the man's face.

"That is my price."

Alright… Maybe this was more than just a little joke… But… Well, Elrond was rather easy on the eyes.

"Tis the price, brother."

..~..~..

So, what'd you think? Leave a review and tell me!


End file.
